The laboratory is involved in carrying out independent research, as well as participating in collaborative projects, to study carcinogenesis related problems, where mass spectrometry can be used as an analytical tool to determine the structure or confirm the identity of non-polymeric organic molecules of interest. Studies include: (1) the identification of carcinogen metabolites in activation and metabolism studies; (2) the identification of naturally occurring potential carcinogens in the environment; (3) elucidation of mass spectral fragmentation mechanisms; (4) development of methods for derivatization and analysis of carcinogens as well as antitumor agents; (5) analysis of bioactive materials that may play a role in cancer causation and prevention mechanisms, such as vitamin A derivatives and substances with immunological properties; (6) application of nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy to structural problems.